


Alarm

by Papifly



Category: Pocket Monsters: Diamond & Pearl & Platinum | Pokemon Diamond Pearl Platinum Versions
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-20
Updated: 2014-07-20
Packaged: 2018-02-16 14:41:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2273574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Papifly/pseuds/Papifly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Candice has a nightmare. Volkner/Candice fluff, drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alarm

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I'm actually writing this because I had a nightmare too... thanks creepy car for trying to murder me with a spoon in a forest preserve. Then of course I had to write something WHEN I MIGHT ACTUALLY HAVE TO LEAVE MY HOUSE TOMORROW. Inspiration always comes at the worst times. Oh well, screw sleep. Enjoy.

_alarm[ uh-lahrm ]_

_noun_

_a sudden fear or distressing suspense caused by an awareness of danger; apprehension; fright._

_(Dictionary dot com)_

* * *

 

"Volkner, no!"

The blond-haired gym leader was thrown to the ground by his Raichu's Charge Beam, his Jolteon ready to finish him with Iron Tail. Candice reached for a Poké Ball on her hip, but there was nothing there, just the waistband of her skirt. Out of nowhere, her Froslass appeared, a Shadow Ball forming between her hands...

"AAH!"

Candice woke up, screaming.  _Thank Arceus it was just a dream._ She was in her bed, her Pokémon in their Poké Balls, she tried to tell herself.  _It was a dream, it's not real. Go back to sleep._

But she couldn't. That dream had scared her far too much for her to instantly fall back asleep, so she stared blankly at the black TV screen.

That is, until Volkner walked in.

Her boyfriend crashed on the couch at her place after the two had had a long night out in Snowpoint City. Since Volkner's hometown of Sunyshore was a long way away and he looked like he was going to pass out any minute, Candice let him spend the night, Volkner insisting he'd sleep on the couch rather than taking her bed.

"Candi, what happened?"

"I had a dream our Pokémon were trying to murder us, and, and..."

"Shh."

Volkner approached the other side of her bed, Candice noting he was only in his boxers.  _Who sleeps like that at someone else's house? But then and again, he is my boyfriend..._

He climbed in the bed, his strong arms trapping Candice in an embrace. Candice rested her head against his toned chest, as her hands traced every little feature. They laid like this for a good ten minutes or so, after which Volkner looked down at his girlfriend.

She was fast asleep.

_Sometimes, all you need is someone there._

**Author's Note:**

> YAAAASSSSS IT'S DONE. If only I could have a boyfriend like that. Candice, you lucky duck. Oh wait, I'm in a happy relationship with fanfiction. We've been together 3 years and still going strong... *sniffle*
> 
> I wish I had a life. That way I'd be able to actually talk to people. I wish. But fanfiction'll have to do for now.
> 
> Ellie
> 
> PS: I'm probably going to start a multichapter fic soon, so keep an eye out.
> 
> PPS: Check out my tumblr too, it's where my fics will be backed up in case this account gets taken down or whatever. It's papifly dot tumblr dot com.


End file.
